Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is one of the two titular main protagonists on Rick and Morty. He is the grandfather of Morty and Summer, and the father of Beth and the father-in-law of Jerry. He is also the husband of Diane Sanchez He cares about his family, mostly Morty, but doesn't really get along with his son-in-law, Jerry. Although there are times where he's the good guy, he has also committed some very bad deeds as well. One example of a heroic deed is that in "A Rickle in Time" he was willing to sacrifice his life to rescue his grandson, Morty. Appearance Rick has bluish-gray hair, large eyes with small pupils and a large brow of the same color of his hair. Rick is always seen wearing a white cloat, a blue shirt, khaki pants with a belt to hold it and a pair of black shoes. Biography Not much is known about Rick's past right now. There is some information which has been revealed during the progress of the two seasons of the series. It has been mentioned that Rick was absent from his family during twenty years until returning in the pilot where he went to the Smith Family's House. It's believed that he is a widower because in the pilot episode, Rick tells Beth that the eggs she prepares surely would delight her mother if she were still present. Season 1 Season 2 POWERS AND ABILITIES Despite being only a human, C-137 Rick is easily one of the most (if not the most) dangerous beings in both the universe and the multiverse. He has easily defeated some of the most powerful and dangerous beings and organizations around, sometimes while incredibly drunk. Although in recent times he has had help and luck on his side, Rick has survived his crazy adventures for decades, with very few allies and a lot of enemies. Intellect * Superhuman Intelligence: '''Rick is incredibly intelligent, and is frequently mentioned to be the smartest being in the universe. He has made numerous discoveries and invented numerous gadgets and substances. He seems to specialize in robotics above all else, and can easily work through or around most obstacles. Long-term planning, deception, and manipulation are effortless tasks for Rick, and he is skilled at recognizing deception, such as when he saw through a three-layered simulation and pretended to fall for it in order to eliminate his captors, or when he simultaneously destroyed the Council of Ricks, collapsed the Federation, and triggered his daughter's divorce in one fell swoop. Rick is also incredibly clever, adaptable, resourceful, and capable of turning even a hopeless situation to his favor with nothing but his wits and some basic materials, his best example being him creating a bio-mechanical exoskeleton made of hostile rat and cockroach parts, while he was nothing but a talking pickle. However, Rick can also be surprised, usually when someone goes way beyond his prior expectations of them. Rick also cannot predict or interpret the actions of his drunken self, his alternate versions, or his other forms and clones. ** '''Scientific Prowess: '''He has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. Rick has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use his immense scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). *** '''Robot Engineering: '''Rick can create robots to serve his bidding under undying loyalty. Rick is a master robotic creator, as then there is no limit in creating a robot with an exceptional size, in large quantities or with special abilities such as mimicry, shapeshifting and many more. *** '''Chemistry Intuition: '''He can intuitively understand all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *** '''Psychological Manipulation: '''Rick possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. *** '''Hyper Inventing: '''Rick can create various items with almost no flaws. Rick is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. *** '''Mechanical Aptitude: '''Rick can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in his mind.He is able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". *** '''Mech Piloting Intuition: '''Rick has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and is able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Physical Fitness * '''Peak Human Condition: '''Despite his advanced age and unhealthy habits, Rick still retains impressive physical strength and endurance. * '''Cybernetic Enhancement: '''Rick was shown to have extensive cybernetic enhancements, however Rick has gone through and swapped multiple bodies, so it is unlikely that they were all enhanced. * '''Near Superhuman Strength & Agility: '''When in bodies that are not old or human, Rick has displayed near-superhuman levels of strength and agility. * '''High Alcohol Resistance: Due to his above-average liver, Rick can tolerate extreme amounts of it without notable effects. Combat Prowess * Exceptional Fighting Prowess: '''appears to be proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and can effectively use just about any melee or projectile weapon that he can get his hands on or build. * '''Expert Trapper: Rick is also a magnificent and excellent trap builder. * Weapon Improvisation: '''He can use or create improvised weapons, allowing him to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effective offensive purposes. GEAR * '''Gadget Usage: '''Being a human scientist and inventor, Rick has both made and bought an extensive and vast arsenal or various weapons, gadgets, vehicles, and other creations, having something for just about any occasion. However, there are a few things he usually keeps with him more often. ** '''Portal Gun: '''Rick's most infamous and coveted invention, the portal gun allows him to create a green portal that can allow him and others to travel instantly to any part of the universe, and cross into other dimensions. Because of this, Rick is incredibly difficult to capture or track. The gun can also be used as a makeshift weapon if needed. Opening a portal inside an object will slice it in half, and portals can used as traps by having objects or enemies fall out of them onto pursuers. Rick and is counterparts in other dimensions are the only beings who possess and can make a portal gun. ** '''Space Ship: '''A ship shaped like a flying saucer, this is the typical form of transportation for Rick in space. The ship is powered by a microverse full of slaves, and has numerous weapons, gadgets, and a sentient computer on board. It's implied that the ship has enough weapons and defenses to wipe out a large human army without trouble. ** '''Blaster: Rick often is seen carrying a basic alien side-arm when situations require violence. Gallery Rick_Sanchez.png rick-and-morty-season-2-trailer.jpeg|Rick, Morty, Beth and Summer in "Total Rickall" 11c.gif|Rick's sacrifice to save Morty. S2e10 rick concludes.png|Rick's tragic mistake. Rick+and+morty+for+a+hundred+years+rick+and+morty+_406a982d46ccc523799e6aef45080387.png|Rick's close-up tumblr_n3p3eaheff1rrt75xo4_1280.png|Rick crying after seeing his memories with Morty. Rickpissed.png|Rick glares at the Zigerions. Db9ec5b8bc0c15fb-714x400.png Toxic-and-non-toxic-rick-and-morty-credit-adult-swim.jpg S3e1 portal gun 1.0.png Opening 2 bunch of ricks.png 07bd73fefdd9e46329b83e620406c2e13b8a4256_hq.jpg S1e2_v_disturbed_family.png|Rick and Morty are disturbed by Summer in a dream source.gif|Rick crying after seeing his wife and daughter getting killed p11928964_b_v8_aa.jpg O9068gg.png rick-and-morty-season-3.jpg 9UUlZVC.gif tumblr_onrwk0G8Nh1w95cs9o5_1280.png tumblr_messaging_ozzatrBhHD1vnzd1i_400.png|Rick scared when Jerry attempts to punch Rick Ponies in line for the Wild Blue Yonder.png|Rick in Pony Form Vindicators.png Trivia *Rick is a conventional scientist, he and his parody version from "Doc and Mharti" are based on Doc. Emmett Brown from the famous film "Back To The Future". *In My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Grannies Gone Wild pony versions of him and Morty can be seen in a long line. Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Addicts Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Twin/Clone Category:Inventors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cure-Bringers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality Warper Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Destructive Category:Paranoid Category:Lethal Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Creator Category:Vehicular Category:Universal Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Gadgeteers Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Provoker Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Magic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Heretics Category:In Love Category:Heartbroken Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Titular Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Self-Aware Category:Genre Savvy Category:Divorced Category:Athletic Category:Size-Shifter Category:Nihilistic Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Possessors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Transformed Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Controversial